el odio te lleva a la soledad
by EmmanuelT10
Summary: el odio te lleva a la soledad? si eso es verdad pues eso es lo que puede pasar si no eres cuidadoso con lo que tienes pues el odio te llevara al la soledad...Angie y Emmanuel los narradores de esta historia
1. El odio te lleva a la soledad

**El odio te lleva a la soledad**

Hola amigos soy EmmanuelT10 soy nuevo y escribo esto para decirles que la otra historia que escribí es spam léanla bajo su propio riesgo. Esta historia es finnxfionna pero incluiré otros personajes como a mí y a mi novia. Buenoh comencemos…si hay errores de ortografía díganme por favor ademas que los personajes de Hora de aventura no me pertenecen a mi solo la historia y mis personaje comencemos!

Primero esta Finn un chico de 15 años cabello rubio un gorro de oso camisa azul y un pantalón negro junto con unos zapatos "onitsuka tiger currea" de color azul rey este chico estudia en Barcelona, España en una escuela secundaria

Por otra parte un chico de la misma clase que finn esta sentado en el suelo de la cancha escuchando música, el es Emmanuel es un chico que tiene 15 años el tiene el cabello negro hecho cresta camisa negra y un chaleco de mangas cortas de color rojo y negro un rubí colgado en su cuello como cadena un reloj de color negro unos jeans de color azul oscuro unos zapatos rojos con negro de trenza un Samsung s4 con unos "cascos" que usa para escuchar música. El es un chico aislado lo fastidian y molestan se queda siempre solo en el recreo tiene buenas notas y consiguió el respeto de las profesoras y directores de la escuela pero afuera del salón era otro hasta que conoce a Angie…

De otro lado de la cancha unas chicas una llamada Angie y la otra Fionna Angie es una hermosa chica de 15 años cabellera rubia-marron camisa rosa con azul celeste un pantalón de color azul zapatos blancos con celeste

Fionna es una chica de 15 años con un futuro brillante cabello rubio camisa naranja que dice Fionna pantalón azul zapatos azules debido a que es su color favorito unos auriculares ella es una chica amable y generosa

CONTINUARA

Buenoh esto fue todo se que no hice nada pero Angie me dijo que no comenzaro lo bueno hasta el 2 capitulo el cual será escrito por ella buenoh se despide Emmanuel y Angie Adios


	2. un amor de corazon

**Un amor de corazón**

Hola chicos aquí estoy con mi novio Emmanuel el me dejo escribir ciertos capítulos como este bueno….COMENZEMOS

F: Hola Emma como estas?

E: bien y tu

F: excelente…oye

E: Que

F: Esa chica te ha estado mirando todo el recreo porque no te le acercas eh

E: no quizás este haciendo un trato o algo así, ire a comprar algo espérame ahí

F: ok

E: oye Jesica dame un Power por favor y un chocolate

J: ok… toma

E: gracias

¿?: Vaya vaya vaya mira quien es

E: que quieres Anthony

An: nada solo veo que me trajiste todo esto ¿verdad?

E: preferiría estar muerto

An: ja con que quieres pelear

E: no solo que eres un tonto al retarme o es que no sabías que el odio te lleva a la soledad

An: esas son patrañas (le lanza un puñetazo el cual falla y le pega a su novia)

D: que te ocurre maldito

An: daniela no espera

D: no me vuelvas a hablar nunca oiste

E: Te-lo-dije

An: maldito seas

Al terminar de decir esto se pone sus cascos y se pone a escuchar música pero al momento Angie aparece al frente de el

A: hola soy Angie tú quien eres

E: Emmanuel que haces aquí

A: nada es que (dice esto un poco sonrojada)quiero salir contigo

E: eh no no se qué decir

A: si yo solo me (se sorprende al ver que lo esta besando)

E: eres muy linda y quiero ser tu novio

A: (al escuchar esto no puede evitar gritarle a toda la cancha)Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

E: se que es bueno pero no es para tanto

F: hola chicos

Fi: Angie por que rayos gritaste siiii

E: es porque…

A: Emmanuel me pidió que fuera su novia

Continuara

Buenoh chicos y chicas esto fue todo creo mas tarde subiré otro capitulo con Emma asi que chau


	3. la negacion de los hermanos

**La negación de los hermanos **

Buenos chicos y chicas aquí de nuevo Angie y Emmanuel escribiendo de nuevo juntos con el siguientes buenoh para aclarar finn y Emmanuel son hermanos pero Angie y fionna no además de que Angie tiene como hermano mayor a Adrian comencemos

**La negación de los hermanos**

Al llegar a su casa Finn y Emmanuel están hablando de lo que paso hasta que Jake su hermano mayor abre la puerta enojado

J: Emmanuel siéntate

E: ok…

F: me quedo o…

J: si quieres… pero se puede poner incomodo

F: bien me voy a fuera

Al salir de la sala Jake estaba a punto de explotar (Jake: un hombre cabello amarillo camisa azul con blanco pantalón negro y zapatos elegantes de cómo 25 años)

J: ¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA!

E: de que hablas?

J: RECIBÍ UNA LLAMADA DE ADRIAN DE QUE TU Y ANGIE SON NOVIOS ADEMAS DE QUE LA BESASTE

E: SI POR QUE LA AMO NO ENTIENDES ESO ADEMAS DE QUE TU Y ARCOIRIS YA SON PADRES EH DIME QUE NO ENTIENDES DIME

J: VAJA ESE TONO DE VOZ Y COMO ES ESO DE QUE YA SOMOS PADRES?

E: no te lo dijo arcoíris

J: no

E: bien ella me dijo que te dijera que tiene 3 meses de embarazo además que espera 3 niños y 2 niñas ja veo que no confía en ti

J: wow no lo creo voy a casa de arcoíris

E: bien

Se va jake

F: puedo pasar?

E: si claro

F: que te dijo jake

En ese momento suena el teléfono

E: alo quien es

A: E s Adrian donde esta jake

E: en la casa de arcoíris

A: un momento quien habla

E: Emmanuel…

A: si te vuelvo a ver con mi hermana te juro que estarás muerto hoy mismo

E: eso quisieras

A: adiós estas avisado

Continuara

Gracias por leer amigos saludos desde Barna aunque soy venezolano junto a varios amigos y mi novia


	4. un secreto sale a la luz

**UN SECRETO SALE A LA LUZ**

Hola chicos y chicas aquí de nuevo con Angie ayudándome a escribir el fic aquí comienza la maldad en este capítulo hasta el 8 (así lo quiso Angie) buenoh comencemos

**UN SECRETO SALE A LA LUZ**

En casa de Adrian y Angie…

A: ¡COMO QUE LE DIJISTE A EMMANUEL QUE NO PODIA SALIR CONMIGO ¡

AD: Es por tu bien ese chico oculta algo y puede ser peligroso

A: ¡No me importa eso solo quiero estar con él nada mas ¡

Ad: Cállate no me importa eso solo quiero protegerte vete directo a tu habitación

A: y si no quiero

¿?: Creo que interrumpo algo si quieren puedo esperar a…

A: Emmanuel gracias a dios que viniste

Ad: ¡VETE DE MI CASA ¡

E: Angie dime tu crees en mi

A: claro que si

E: Pues…yo no soy el humano que tú crees que soy

A: Claro tu eres único especial

E: en realidad si soy único y especial (dice esto sacando unas alas encendidas en fuego) yo soy…un fénix-humano

A: wow nunca espere eso pero no me importa yo te amo por lo que eres no por tu cuerpo

E: en..enserio

A: si

E: (al decir esto le da un corto beso) vamos a mi casa están varios amigos y jake

A: claro

Al llegar a casa estaban : fionna, finn, jake, gumball, marshall lee y marceline

A: (al ver a marceline jugando con fionna "FIFA 2015" perdiendo 7 a 1) jajajaj marcy nunca fuiste buena an FIFA

E: ven quiero mostrarte algo (caminan hasta la puerta pero Jake los deteienen )

J: no se iran tan pronto

Ml: si quiero patearle el trasero a Emmanuel

F: vente amiga

G: si vengan no será igual sin ustedes

E/A: ok

Al terminar el partido Barcelona: Emmanuel – Marshall lee: Real Madrid 17-5

E: victoriaaaaaaaaaaa

ML: eso no se vale quiero revancha

E: claro si…Y marcy

J: no se no la he visto Tal ves se fue a su casa bueno que importa ya tengo sueño asi que si se quieren quedar Finn y Emmanuel los acomodaran

Al acomodar a todos en trios en dos cuartos Finn se quedo con Fionna y jake mientras que Emmanuel con Angie

**CONTINUARA…**

Y ESO FUE TODO a qui se despide Angie y Emmanuel

Psd: Angie me amarro a la silla y se puso a escribir ella sola (si me amarro ella puede ser peligrosa si quiere si no es un angel además de que tiene mucha fuerza pero no se le nota ADIOS) ah y la próxima vez no dejare que pase gracias comenten y reviews


End file.
